


Grells encounter

by Luscaglia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, F/M, Kinky tubes, Shameless Smut, Smut, forgive me lord for i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscaglia/pseuds/Luscaglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys this story was written by one of my good friends so all credit goes out to her! She was inspired by a piece she found on devant art so if you wanna check out the art work the link is below! Credit to the artist and to my chum, hope you enjoyed.</p><p>http://prisonsuit-rabbitman.deviantart.com/art/grellflation-part-1-456110768?q=sort%3Atime%20((grell)%20AND%20(by%3Aprisonsuit-rabbitman))&qo=7</p></blockquote>





	Grells encounter

God am I tired. After spending a day playing chess with Ciel I've discovered my brain cannot process anymore. MY that child takes board games so seriously.

But of course! I must tell you where I am right now! (How silly of me!) I'm currently walking around the gardens of the Phantomhive Manor, AND I MUST SAY ITS RATHER DAZZLING!!!! Aahhh, if only I had my dearest BASSY to accompany me hand in hand OHHHH SUCH SWEET SORROW!!!

But WHATS THIS??!! SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! (Or shall I say demon heeheehee) THERE HE IS!! MY LOVE BASSY!!!!!!!!

"Uh-Hello Grell," Sebastian grins while walking at a painfully slow pace towards me.  
"BASSYYYYY MY DARKING!" I sprint as fast as I can to make the space between us smaller until I am only but a mere few inches away.

"Now GRELL... I don't want you to get over-excited-"  
"OH-HO BASSY WOULD I NEVERR!!" I exclaim. MY OH MY HE LOOKS SO RADIANT FROM UP CLOSE!! But what's this? I see more demon in his eyes than before...and hunger... I see a hunger too!

Sebastian then turns Grell around slowly, placing his hand on her shoulders to guide her so she faces towards a lovely array of brightly coloured flowers.

"BASSY I don't know what you are up to but do explain why I cannot see you and look into your enchanted eyes," 

"You see Grell... As butler of Phantomhive I have to ensure that anything... Of any threat...is simply sucked away..."

"What do you mean...sucked away?" 

"Well..." Bassy purrs into my ear gently placing a hand on my waist.

"Just now you are a threat tony health...I've had trouble concentrating knowing someone who could KILL me inside and out was present." His breath is heavy and enchanting. BUT THEN.

BUT THEN I FEEL SOMETHING. A HAND- ON MY BUTT??!! Sebastian pulls my trousers down, ripping the fabric as he does so, eager to get to my now exposed skin.

"BASSY WHAT THE HELL-"

"Shhhhhhh Grell.....this is all part of the process"

"WHAT PROCESS!?" 

"Of getting rid of the problem at hand..and currently, YOU are the problem"

I feel a sucking...and before I know it...

"HEAVENS ABOVE BASSY FUCK"

My whole asshole has been ripped open by a nozzle from hell. The cold, slick feeling of the object being rammed into my rear end is unsettling but painfully pleasurable.

"How does that feel Grell?" Sebastian teases, his demon grin growing bigger by the second, his hand, now trailing across my fragile body as I endure the sucking sensation that attacks me. He slaps my ass cheek, making me moan out "MY GOD BASSY! My tiger needs to calm down!" 

"Your tiger you say?" He hums, and then he pressed his crotch nearer to my back. Oh...its solid.

"Do you like wood?" He questions as he'd tills the sucker deeper into me. The pain is turning me on so much and I need Sebastian more than ever now. BUT! My issue is that I don't want him to know how needy I truly am for him. AND HOW MUCH I WANT HIS BODY ALL OVER MINE. OHHHHH HOW I NEED HIM TO FILL ME. Focus Grell!! Just butter him up and maybe, JUST MAYBE, YOU CAN GET THIS FUCKERTO FUCK YOU HARD.

Yes-I NEED HIM TO FUCK ME HARD AND DIRTY. NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!

"Bassy my love," I say huskily as I lean back onto his shoulder.

"Ohh what Grell? Are you tiring from your punishment?" He growls, getting moving the erotic tube in small sensations circles around my inner, and pulling the object in and out, often rimming my ass and letting the suckers cling to the flesh of my cheeks before re-inserting it once again for further pleasure.

"How about...we make this more fun? If say-we were to continue this passionate affair until YOU are the one screaming?" 

"Ha-and how would that make this more fun? Quite frankly Grell I can feel the list within you for me seeping out every part of your body and as I'm one hell of a sadistic lover I will have to leave you wanting more." 

With that Bassy then removes the sucker entirely from me, and I'm left feeling more empty than ever before. I turn around and as I do, he is much further away from me. I pull up my clothing-holding it in place as Bassy had ripped much of the stitching so I would need to protect my harassed butt more than ever.

My Bassy...someday...someday we will share a special night together...my love forever and always....

"Goodbye for now Grell...oh and don't worry," he leans in closer.

"Next time I won't go so easy on the punishments." He winks and with that Sebastian is gone in a flash.

This demon is other worldly *sigh*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this story was written by one of my good friends so all credit goes out to her! She was inspired by a piece she found on devant art so if you wanna check out the art work the link is below! Credit to the artist and to my chum, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> http://prisonsuit-rabbitman.deviantart.com/art/grellflation-part-1-456110768?q=sort%3Atime%20((grell)%20AND%20(by%3Aprisonsuit-rabbitman))&qo=7


End file.
